Celui que tu es
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: SUITE de Celui que tu étais. - Caroline est revenue dans le présent, elle a tout perdu : son bébé, l'amour de sa vie, sa famille... Mais qu'arriverait-il si elle retrouvait tout cela d'un coup ? L'amour et la famille seront-ils plus fort que son envie d'avoir une vie d'humaine : simple et banale ? Et si une autre chose venait contrecarrer son possible bonheur parfait ? KLAROLINE x3
1. Prologue

**Coucou mes chéri(e)s !**

Comme promis, voilà la deuxième partie de ma fiction, passant donc du titre « Celui que tu étais », pour « Celui que tu es ».

Eh oui ! Retour dans le présent, mais dans celui que Caroline a créé !

J'espère que vous allez toujours accrocher et continuer à me donner vos avis qui me sont précieux.

**Merci** d'être là !

**Merci** pour vos reviews !

**Merci** pour vos ajouts (favori, suivi etc…)

Et **merci** à ma correctrice : Ludmilla, qui arrange mes chapitres avant que vous ne les lisiez ! ^^

**Bisous Bisous !**

**Lilly. **

* * *

**~ Celui que tu es ~**

**Prologue**

Ces six dernières années avaient été plutôt calmes…

Je suis à présent à l'université avec mes meilleurs amis pour notre troisième année. À 21 ans je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la gamine de quinze ans que j'étais à mon retour dans notre monde, mais je ne ressemble pas non plus à la fille pleine de vie et d'amour que j'étais dans cet autre monde. Je n'arrive plus à éprouver de l'amour. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, passant de main en main pendant des années avant de m'enfermer dans une relation avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Mais il est gentil, doux, prévenant et attentionné et, malgré mon incapacité d'aimer à nouveau, il est parfait.

Bonnie s'est mise en couple avec Jérémy, vampire ou pas, cela n'a pas changé cet aspect de sa vie. À croire qu'ils sont réellement destinés l'un à l'autre. Personne, à part moi, n'est au courant pour ses pouvoirs. Elle continue de les entretenir et développer à tel point qu'elle me semble à présent invincible. Jérémy et moi sommes devenus très proches et je me comporte avec lui comme je l'aurais fait avec un petit frère. Comme je le faisais avec Henrik…

Elena n'est plus avec Matt, l'arrivée des vampires n'ayant rien à faire dans leur rupture, cela s'est inévitablement produit. J'avais d'ailleurs tenté de sortir avec lui comme dans ma précédente vie où tout avait été gâché par mon côté vampire, mais Matt est comme un frère pour moi.

Revenons-en à Elena : nous avons réussi à empêcher sa mort ainsi que celle de ses parents. La voir heureuse à leurs côtés me réchauffe le cœur. Jena a tout de même fini par revenir à la maison par manque familiale et vit là depuis bientôt trois ans. N'ayant jamais rencontré Alaric, elle est encore célibataire. Elena l'est aussi par ailleurs, ne connaissant ni Stefan, ni Damon, elle a quelques copains par ci par là sans jamais réellement s'attacher. Au fond elle est comme moi, elle est séparée de son âme sœur. La différence est que moi je sais ce qu'il me manque tendit qu'elle continue à chercher sans pouvoir l'identifier.

Tyler ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, nous ne nous sommes jamais rapprochés car je sais que, tout comme avec Matt, rien ne sera jamais possible. Alors je garde mes distances et il reste ce connard de tombeur.

J'ai oubliée de le préciser mais vous devez vous en douter : Vickie est en vie. Eh oui, elle a intégré notre bande en fin de compte et est à l'université avec nous où elle a rencontré un très séduisant étudiant.

Mon père aussi est en vie mais toujours aucune nouvelle. Il reste le fantôme de ma vie, m'envoyant tout de même des cartes d'anniversaires, de joyeux noël et de bonnes années.

Bonnie a tout de même retrouvée sa mère qui l'aide beaucoup à développer son pouvoir. Par contre sa grand-mère est morte. Elles ont eu plus de temps et Bonnie n'a cessé de lui dire de freiner un peu sur la magie mais elle n'a pas écoutée et a fini par en mourir.

La perdre une fois lui avait déjà brisé le cœur mais deux… Elle était inconsolable et n'est pas sorti de son lit pendant des semaines. Tout le monde trouvait cela excessif bien qu'ils compatissaient, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'acceptait que moi, car je savais. Je savais que ce n'était pas la première fois. Étrangement, avoir ce secret nous a beaucoup plus rapprochés que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

Ma vie aurait continué donc, banale et sans grand intérêt, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fameuse nuit.

C'était le nouvel an et Bonnie, Elena, Vickie et moi étions sorties en boîte ayant décidé de passer cette fête entre filles, les garçons devenant trop rabat-joie quand il s'agit de danse.

Vickie a voulu aller fumer et seule Elena l'accompagna. Après ce qui semblait une éternité pour une simple cigarette, Bonnie et moi sommes parties à leur recherche. Quand nous avons ouvert la porte menant à l'espace fumeur des cris se sont fait entendre. Nous nous sommes mis à courir, remontant la petite allée et nous nous sommes figées d'horreur.

Des vampires… Des cadavres ensanglantés par terre. Un cri. Elena.

« Alors c'est toi mon double ? Intéressant. »

Katherine. Elle a attrapé Elena par les cheveux pour la relever. Mon attention a été attirée par un vampire qui se jetait sur moi : Stefan. Mon cœur a eu un raté. Il s'est étalé par terre en hurlant, jetant un regard à Bonnie j'ai vu qu'elle venait de lui coller un anévrisme. Elle a fait de même avec Katherine et tous les vampires qui s'approchaient, mais je voyais qu'elle se vidait de son énergie.

Soudain, dans le noir, j'ai réussi à distinguer son visage. Je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où. Bientôt, j'ai reconnu le reste de la famille Michelson au grand complet. Bonnie a chuté par terre, à bout de forces. Henrik s'est baissé pour la ramasser et a sorti les crocs.

Mon Henrik.

Un cri m'échappa :

« STOP ! »

Tout le monde s'est figé de stupéfaction et j'ai senti tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Le mien était planté dans celui de Klaus, l'Hybride Original, et l'amour de ma vie. En une seconde il était juste devant moi. J'ai retenu mon souffle. Son regard était un mélange de stupéfaction, énervement, tendresse, incompréhension, douleur, tristesse et violence. Le mélange était assez étonnant et je ne pouvais pas déterminer comment il allait réagir.

« Impossible.», a-t-il soufflé.

« Caroline ! », a hurlé Elena.

Elle avait peur, elle croyait qu'il allait me faire du mal. Je levais la main faiblement en sa direction pour la dissuader de continuer à avancer.

« Tu es en vie. », dit-il.

J'inspirai profondément, résistant à l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras parce qu'il m'avait manquée, à lui flanquer une gifle pour avoir agressé mes amis et à m'enfuir en courant pour cette lueur bestiale dans son regard.

« Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne. », répliquais-je durement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Un autre double ? », demanda Katherine en jetant un regard ennuyé à Elena qui s'était rapproché de Bonnie et la tenait contre elle.

« Surement. », répondit Elijah.

« On a qu'à les tuer. », a conclu Stefan. Je lui ai lancé un regard outré.

« Certainement pas ! », a exclamé une voix dure.

Henrik…

« Elle n'est pas elle ! », s'est exclamé Finn.

Très poétique…

« Peu importe, je tuerais quiconque l'approchera ! », l'a-t-il menacé.

« Et je l'aiderais. », a enchéri Rebekah.

« De même. », a ajouté Kol.

« Klaus ! », a lançé Damon, impatient.

Il était toujours le chef, ça n'avait pas changé. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien d'un air de défi.

« Nik ! », s'est exclamé Rebekah, outrée par son temps de réaction et par son hésitation.

« Laissez-les partir. », a-t-il lâché d'une voix neutre.

« Quoi ? », se sont écriés les frères Salvatore d'une même voix.

Klaus a avancé d'un pas de plus, se retrouvant carrément collé à moi, me surplombant de sa hauteur et me fusillant du regard. Il voulait que je recule, que je me soumette, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Il a plongé son regard au plus profond du mien, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose.

« Toi et moi on en a pas fini. », m'a-t-il prévenu.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. », ai-je répliqué.

Comme le Klaus que j'avais connu, il a eu un sourire narquois et mon cœur s'est serré douloureusement.

En une seconde, ils avaient tous disparu nous laissant Bonnie, Elena et moi debout au milieu de la ruelle, entourées de cadavres. Nous avons retrouvé Vickie qui était inconsciente, la gorge perforée de deux trous. Son cœur battait toujours, nous avons donc appelé rapidement une ambulance.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Merci pour toute vos reviews concernant le prologue et voici le premier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

Bisous bisous.

Lilly.

* * *

**Celui que tu es**

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles Mouvementées.**

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je me sentais lasse et fatiguée. Klaus pensait pourtant qu'il fallait que je continue de bouger et de sortir, surtout pour notre fille, Maïa, âgée de huit ans à peine._

_On était en train de parler et de se promener. Mes jambes flageolaient dangereusement et j'étais donc accrochée au bras de mon mari. Soudain, une violente quinte de toux me prit, je portai ma main à ma bouche en me pliant en deux. Lorsque je me redressai doucement je remarquai que ma main était couverte de sang. Mes yeux remontèrent vers le visage de Klaus et je vis la terreur qui habitait les siens. Il tendit la main vers ma joue et essuya le coin de ma bouche de son pouce, quand il l'éloigna, du sang le recouvrait._

_« Klaus », soufflais-je, « je ne me sens pas très bien… j'ai la… la tête qui tourne. » bredouillais-je faiblement._

_ Mes jambes se transformèrent en coton et je m'écroulai dans ses bras._

_ Lorsque je me réveillai ce fut secouée par une violente quinte de toux. Quelqu'un caressa mes cheveux avec douceur : Klaus._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? », m'enquis-je._

_« Tu t'es évanoui… », avoua-t-il en fuyant mon regard._

_« Klaus ? Que me caches-tu ?_

— _Rien. »_

_ Il se leva et s'éloigna de moi, me tournant le dos._

_« Tu mens très mal. » l'informai-je._

_ Il s'arrêta en soupirant profondément et me fit face._

_« Je sais que tu voulais attendre encore un moment avant que l'on te transforme mais tu… Tu es en train de mourir, Caroline. », m'annonça-t-il._

_« Quoi ? », m'étranglai-je._

_« Ayana est passée… Je suis désolé… »_

_ Je savais, au fond de moi, qu'il avait raison. Dans le future ont aurai peut-être pu me sauver mais, ici, ce serait peine perdue. Je savais également que Klaus préférait ne pas se charger de ma transformation, alors je dis :_

_« Ce sera Rebekah._

— _Bien, je vais la prévenir. », acquiesça-t-il._

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Pourquoi depuis que j'ai revu la famille Mikaelson, il y a trois jours, suis-je obligée de faire des cauchemars sur les derniers instants de ma vie antérieure ? Quoi que je préfère encore celui-ci à celui d'hier où je m'étais vu mourir, ressentant la douleur de mes derniers instants… Rebekah devait me transformer mais cela a échoué et m'a achevé. Je n'existais pas réellement dans cette vie antérieure, je n'avais été créée que par la magie. Il m'était impossible d'être transformée. Bien sûr, ma vie antérieure ne le savait pas et lorsque j'avais retrouvé mon monde cela n'était resté pour elle qu'un léger malaise après un accouchement épuisant.

Je me relève avec difficulté, ces souvenirs ne sont évidemment pas mes préférés. A mes côtés, mon petit ami dort paisiblement. Les yeux clos, le visage relâché, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux en bataille… Il est réellement beau, il ressemble à un ange. Son nom est Jake et on s'est connu deux ans auparavant. Ça a tout de suite collé entre nous : on s'entendait bien, on rigolait, on était complices… On s'est rapidement mis en couple.

Certes, je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais j'ai pour lui une profonde et réelle affection. Je suis bien avec lui, heureuse. Il comble mon plus grand désir : une vie normale, loin de la magie et loin des vampires.

On toque à la porte. Sachant que ma mère est déjà partie travailler, je me lève rapidement et sors de la chambre pour aller ouvrir. Face à moi se tient Vickie. Elle a une mine fatiguée, un pansement au niveau du cou mais un énorme sourire illumine son visage.

« Devine qui est sorti de l'hôpital ! », s'exclame-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Je lui souris largement en la prenant derechef dans mes bras. Après l'avoir invité à entrer on s'assoit sur le canapé.

« Comment tu te sens ? », m'enquiers-je.

« Épuisée, mais ça va. Matt prend soin de moi, tu le connais : un vrai papa poule. », dit-elle amusée.

« Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas ce qui s'est passé ? » demande-je prudemment.

Elle fait signe que non et hausse les épaules dans un geste désinvolte. Je sais qu'un membre de la famille Mikaelson est passé la voir pour lui effacer la mémoire, comme ils l'ont fait à Elena puis tenter de faire à Bonnie. Seulement voilà, Bonnie et moi avions gardé l'habitude d'ajouter de la Veine de Vénus à notre café tous les matins pour prévenir un possible retour des vampires. Alors quand Kol est apparu devant elle, elle a feint d'être contrainte et d'oublier. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux, elles auraient posé des questions et, alors, qu'aurais-je dis ? Que des hommes nous ont attaqués en nous mordant le cou pour boire notre sang ? Vive le scandale ! La question est : pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus effacer ma mémoire ?

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Je relève les yeux sur Vickie qui me dévisage avec inquiétude.

« Oh excuses-moi Vick, c'est juste que je viens de me réveiller, je suis encore un peu dans les vapes. »

Elle me sourit gentiment.

« Je te disais que Elena et Bonnie nous attendent au Mystic Grill. » répète-t-elle.

« Oh, géniale. Je vais prendre une douche rapide et m'habiller. Fais comme chez toi !

— Comme d'habitude. »

Je lui souris d'amusement. Eh oui, comme d'habitude. Je cours dans la salle de bain où je prends une rapide douche et m'habille d'un jean simple et d'un maillot ample rouge. J'enfile des escarpins de la couleur de mon haut, attrape mon sac à main noir et me dirige vers ma chambre. Jake se réveille tout juste, il m'adresse un sourire endormis.

« Où vas-tu ? » demande-t-il.

« Vickie est ici, on va rejoindre Elena et Bonnie au Mystic Grill.

— Ok.

— Tu veux venir ?

— Non merci. »

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et sors de nouveau de la chambre. Je retrouve Vickie devant la télé et on va directement au Mystic Grill. Elena et Bonnie sont assises à une table, face à face. Je m'assois à côté de Bonnie et Vickie à côté d'Elena.

On passe toute la matinée ensemble, rigolant pour tout et pour rien. Je sors du Mystic Grill en disant au revoir aux filles et me dirige vers ma voiture. Bonnie ramenant Vickie, je me retrouve seule.

« Salut. »

Je sursaute en faisant face à Klaus.

« Tu ne t'enfuis pas ? », demande-t-il.

Je m'arme intérieurement pour jouer de nouveau la comédie et le dévisage avec incompréhension.

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'enfuir ? On se connait ?

— Étant donné que tu m'as vu boire le sang de ta copine je pensais marquer ton esprit.

— Quoi ? » m'écrie-je, jouant la comédie à la perfection. Je fais semblant de vouloir m'enfuir mais il attrape mes avant-bras dans ses mains. « Je… je croyais avoir fait un cauchemar… que j'avais tout imaginé… enfin… les filles ont dit que c'étaient des animaux… et moi… moi j'étais la seule à dire que… oh mon dieu… »

Il penche la tête sur le côté en me dévisageant, semblant réfléchir à la situation. Finalement son regard accroche le mien et ses pupilles se dilatent. Je fais semblant, prenant un air idiot et ne lâchant pas son regard.

« Tu ne m'as pas vu aujourd'hui. Cette conversation n'est jamais arrivée. Et l'attaque de la boîte de nuit était bel et bien due à des animaux. Compris ? »

J'acquiesce bêtement et en une seconde il n'est plus là. Maintenant qu'il croit que je ne sais rien de l'autre Caroline et que je ne suis pas elle, je me prends à espérer qu'il disparaisse tout en redoutant cette idée. J'aime encore Klaus mais je veux une vie normale, malheureusement les deux sont incompatibles.

« Salut ma chérie. »

Je relève la tête en direction de ma mère qui vient de rentrer. Elle s'approche de moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front et se laisse tomber dans le canapé à mes côtés.

« Tu ne m'as même pas montré la robe que tu vas mettre ce soir. » fait-elle remarquer.

Elle fait référence à la soirée du conseil qui a lieu ce soir.

« On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours.

— C'est vrai ! On s'est plus croisés qu'autre chose.

— Ce n'est rien maman, tu travail et c'est normal. »

POV Klaus.

La première chose que j'ai pensé en entrant dans cette salle c'est que cette soirée allait être vraiment ennuyante. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis là c'est que Caroline devrait l'être. S'il s'agit réellement d'un double je devrais me tenir à distance et s'il s'agit de la femme que j'ai épousée autrefois je devrais la haïr pour m'avoir fait croire à sa mort. Mais elle est humaine, donc… Donc la première possibilité est certainement la bonne.

Après avoir serré une tonne de mains et de m'être présenté comme un descendant d'une ancienne famille fondatrice, je suis officiellement accepté. J'ai même rencontré la mère de Caroline : Liz. Je m'en serais presque étouffé : sa mère est la copie conforme de la mère de MA Caroline.

Une heure plus tard, je la vois entrer à l'autre bout de la pièce et son apparition me coupe le souffle. Elle est renversante dans sa longue robe couleur écru. Celle-ci est composée d'un bustier de perle et son jupon est simple et fluide. Elle lui arrive aux pieds, ne dévoilant que ses chaussures à talon, sur le dessus de ses pieds des lianes de cuir tressé, de la couleur de sa robe, se croisent en deux points. Ses cheveux sont relevés dans un chignon lâche sur sa nuque, dont quelques mèches bouclées s'échappent et son maquillage est léger. Son gloss ainsi que le vernis transparent de ses ongles brillent en captant la lumière. Elle brille. Elle est magnifique. Simplement magnifique.

A son bras, un homme. Il est habillé d'un costard et j'ai presque envie de rire en voyant le nœud papillon autour de son cou qui lui donne un air idiot. Ce n'est définitivement pas fait pour lui. Si je dis que j'ai presque envie de rire c'est qu'en réalité une part de moi, plus grande que l'amusement, rêve de lui arracher la tête. Les yeux de Caroline parcourent vaguement la pièce, s'arrêtent une seconde de trop sur moi, avant de reprendre leur chemin.

« Mademoiselle Forbes. » dis-je pour attirer son attention une fois son petit copain parti.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec incompréhension.

« Niklaus Mikaelson. » je me présente.

« La famille Mikaelson est une très vieille famille de Mystic Falls. » intervient sa mère.

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-elle en me souriant.

« Tout à fait. Nous avons quitté les lieux il y a quelques générations et, ma famille et moi-même, avons été intrigués par l'endroit. » mens-je plus ou moins.

« Et bien, bienvenu parmi nous Monsieur Mikaelson.

— Klaus. » je corrige en lui tendant la main. Elle l'attrape en me souriant gentiment.

« Caroline. »

Je repense encore à la bizarrerie de la situation, tout est identique : même prénom, même nom, même mère…

POV Caroline.

Je baisse les yeux sur nos mains jointes et un courant d'air chaud me parcourt. Je me rappelle alors de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ma vie antérieure, à l'anniversaire de Rebekah.

Vais-je un jour me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour lui ? C'est tout ce que je demande…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

De retour pour un deuxième chapitre.

Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en période BAC Blanc, ce qui inclus toutes les révisions qui vont avec, laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai passé des vacances très épuisante ^^.

Comme d'habitude j'ai adoré lire vos reviews !

La plupart d'entre vous m'ont dit « Non elle ne peut pas oublier ses sentiments pour Klaus ! » ce qui m'a fait sourire et je pense que vous commencerez à comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre.

J'espère que ça continuera autant à vous plaire.

Bisous Bisous.

Lilly.

* * *

**~ Celui que tu es ~**

**Chapitre 2 : **

« Sympa la soirée. »

Je me tends et repose doucement la bouteille de champagne sur la table. Henrik est à mes côtés. Il attend. Mais quoi ? Je reste immobile, je n'arriverai pas à soutenir son regard.

« Oui, en effet » réponds-je distraitement.

« On se connait, non ?

— Je ne crois pas.

— Vraiment ? Etrange. Je m'appelle Henrik Mikaelson.

— Caroline Forbes. Il me semble que j'ai rencontré votre frère plus tôt dans la soirée.

— De quel frère s'agit-il ?

— Klaus.

— Bien sûr ». Il rit légèrement. « Vous ne me connaissez vraiment pas ?

— Non

— Eh bien, cela est certainement vrai, la personne à laquelle je pense ne me mentirait jamais. »

Et voilà, une bonne claque. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre et de toute façon il ne m'en laisse pas le temps puisqu'il s'éloigne. Les larmes me montent rapidement à mes yeux. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour les chasser. Me voilà seule. Seule avec ma culpabilité.

« Tu vas bien mon cœur ? » me demande Jake en arrivant à mes côtés.

« Oui… Oui ça va » mens-je. Il me tend un verre de champagne. « Non merci, je crois en avoir un peu trop bu, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

— Tu devrais t'asseoir.

— Je vais rentrer enfaite.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

—Non merci. Je vais dire au revoir à ma mère et saluer les membres du conseil. »

Il acquiesce et je m'éloigne. Je trouve rapidement ma mère qui parle avec Madame Lockwood.

« Maman » l'interpelle-je. Elle se tourne vers moi. « Je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien.

— Oh, euh, bien sûr. Veux-tu que je rentre avec toi ?

— Continue à t'amuser, je vais appeler un taxi.

— Tu es sûre ? Tu t'en sortiras toute seule ?

— Evidemment.

— Bien. Envois-moi un message quand tu seras à la maison.

— D'accord »

Arrivée dehors je sors mon portable mais une voix m'arrête.

« Besoin d'un chauffeur ? »

Je me tourne vers Klaus qui se tient contre le mur de la maison.

« Comment ? » m'étonne-je.

« Je peux te ramener chez toi, j'étais sur le point de partir.

— Euh…

— Ça ne me gêne pas » assure-t-il.

J'hésite une seconde. Mais rien qu'une. Quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible, tapie au fond de moi, prend le dessus et je m'entends répondre :

« D'accord, merci. »

Je le suis jusqu'à sa voiture, il ouvre la portière côté passager et me fait signe de monter. Je rigole légèrement.

« Qui a dit que la galanterie se perdait ? » plaisante-je.

« Je pense que c'est une notion très importante.

— Je le pense aussi.

— Alors », commence-t-il une fois que nous sommes installés dans la voiture, « tu as toujours vécu ici ?

— Dans le genre "meublage" y'a rien de mieux » me moque-je.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Les questions qu'on pose pour meubler et faire la conversation.

— Ok, d'accord. J'admets qu'il s'agit peut-être de ça.

— Peut-être ?

— Totalement. »

Il se tourne vers moi, une fraction de seconde, en souriant. Ça m'a tellement manqué… Je crois que je n'avais simplement pas conscience de la proportion de ce manque.

« De quoi veux-tu parler si tu refuses mon meublage ?

— J'ai rencontré ton frère tout à l'heure.

— Il va me falloir des précisions, j'en ai plusieurs.

— Henrik.

— C'est mon petit frère.

— Il est gentil.

— Oui, c'est ce que la plupart des gens disent. Il fait toujours une première bonne impression. »

Quelle impression m'avait-il fait Klaus lorsque je l'ai rencontré ? J'ai beau chercher, encore et encore mais… Rien. Je ne me souviens de rien. Ni de la première fois que je l'ai vu, ni de ce que j'ai pensé de lui : Rien. Une vague de panique déferle en moi, je sens mon pouls s'accélérer. Puis je tente de me rappeler d'autres choses, tel que la première fois qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras, qu'il m'a souri… Mon cœur s'emballe en découvrant que je ne me rappelle d'aucune. de ces choses. Klaus. Je n'ai pas pu oublier Klaus. La première fois qu'il m'a dit avoir des sentiments pour moi ? Le premier je t'aime ? Le premier baiser ? Mon cerveau ressemble simplement à un trou noir.

« Caroline, tout va bien ? » s'enquiert-il avec prudence.

« Je… Je… Oui… Euh…

— Tu n'as pas l'air…

— Je vais bien » le coupe-je. « Je dois y aller, merci de m'avoir ramené. »

Il commence à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais je bondis hors de la voiture et me précipite vers ma maison. Je referme la porte d'un coup de pied tandis que je sors mon portable de mon sac et compose le numéro de Bonnie.

« Sais-tu l'heure qu'il est ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix endormit.

« Désolée, je… Je viens de rentrer… Je n'ai pas regardé… » bafouille-je.

« Caroline ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquiert-elle, tout à fait réveillé.

« Je ne me rappelle plus Bonnie…

— De quoi ?

— Klaus, Henrik… Je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé de me rappeler de certaines choses aujourd'hui et… C'est juste impossible… Va savoir ce que j'ai oublié d'autre… Mon Dieu Bonnie…

— Calmes-toi, ça va aller. Je vais faire des recherches, je te promets de trouver ce qui ne va pas, d'accord ?

— D'accord. Merci Bonnie.

— C'est rien, tente de dormir un peu et de te reposer, ça va aller, je te le promets.

— D'accord. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

— Ce n'est rien.

— Bonne nuit, Bonnie.

— Bonne nuit, Car'. »

J'arrive dans ma chambre, me laisse tomber sur mon lit et retire mes chaussures d'un coup de pied. Je n'ai même pas le courage de me mettre en pyjama. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, dans ma superbe robe de soirée, et quelques larmes commencent à se frayer un chemin sur mes joues. Comment ai-je pu oublier les plus beaux moments de toutes mes vies confondues ? Maïa ! Je revois sa naissance, son beau visage, son magnifique sourire… Je sens mon cœur se réchauffer doucement : Je n'ai pas oublié mon bébé. Je tente de me raccrocher à ça : je ne l'oublierai pas. Jamais. Je ne laisserai rien dans ce monde m'enlever ces souvenirs-là. Alors que je sens que tous m'échappent, je me plonge dans un souvenir, Maïa n'avait que quatre ans.

_Elle courait dans la prairie. Par moments elle trébuchait, ce qui lui arrachait un éclat de rire qui résonnait partout autour de nous, alors elle se relevait et reprenait sa course. Klaus tenait ma main et riait chaque fois qu'il entendait sa fille. Son rire cristallin pouvait dérider n'importe qui. Soudain elle s'arrêta, se baissa et revint en courant vers nous._

_« Regarde maman comment elle est magnifique ! » s'écria-t-elle en me tendant une fleur violette._

_« Waho, mon cœur, elle est parfaite !_

— _Je te la donne !_

— _Vraiment ?_

— _Oui ! _

— _Merci mon bébé. »_

_ Elle me fit un bruyant bisou sur la joue et repartit en courant._

_« Elle est parfaite » m'extasiais-je._

_« Ce n'est qu'une fleur » fit remarquer Klaus avec incompréhension._

_« Je ne parlais pas de la fleur, je parlais de notre fille._

— _Le mot parfait devrait être réinventé pour elle » commenta-t-il avec fierté._

_« Le grand méchant loup se laisserait-il attendrir ?_

— _Toujours quand il s'agit des deux femmes de ma vie »._

_ Je lui souris et l'embrassai avec tendresse._


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou !

Voilà le chapitre 3, j'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long !

Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

XoXo Lilly x3

* * *

**~ Celui que tu es ~**

**Chapitre 3 : Explications**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille lorsque l'on frappe à ma porte. Tout d'abord, mon cerveau ensommeillé pense que ma mère ira ouvrir, alors je reste couchée dans mon lit. Mais on frappe de nouveau et je réalise que, comme d'habitude, il va falloir que je me lève puisqu'elle est au travail. Je le fais alors avec une fainéantise énorme et traverse la maison, me cognant contre les murs. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à Rebekah. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour prononcer son nom mais je me rattrape de justesse, je ne suis pas censée la connaître.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Elle me jauge carrément et exprime à haute voix ce que son regard signifie clairement :

« On ne me l'a fait pas à moi et encore moins quand c'est toi.

— Excusez-moi mais j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre. »

Après tout j'ai bien réussi à convaincre Klaus.

« Bon d'accord, je t'ai tué, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter ainsi avec ta meilleure amie ET belle-sœur. » déclare-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. J'arque un sourcil se voulant surpris. « Je suis vexée que tu continues d'essayer. »

Ma bouche s'ouvre, se referme. Cette opération se répète peut-être trois fois avant qu'elle ne me coupe dans mes pensées :

« Je peux entrer ? »

Je soupire bruyamment et me pousse pour la laisser passer, sachant pertinemment que, par ce geste, j'admets quasiment qu'elle a raison. Lorsque je referme la porte, elle reprend.

« Tu as des explications à me donner et quand je dis « des » cela signifie qu'il y en a plusieurs.

— Évidemment.

— Mais d'abord… »

Elle perd son air dur en une fraction de seconde, des larmes envahissent son joli regard et elle se jette dans mes bras. Mes bras se referment automatiquement autour d'elle, mon visage se niche dans ses cheveux et, à mon tour, des larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Ces siècles sans toi ont été une interminable torture » souffle-t-elle.

Ça y'est, les larmes coulent irrémédiablement sur mes joues. Elle s'écarte et prend mon visage entre ses mains en essuyant mes larmes de ses pouces.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » s'enquit-elle.

« C'est une très longue histoire…

— Étant donné que je ne compte plus jamais te quitter, je crois qu'on a tout le temps. »

J'acquiesce et on s'assoit sur le canapé, côte à côte, ses mains ne lâchant pas les miennes. Comme si rompre le contact serait revenir à cette « interminable torture ».

« Je… comment dire ? Je vivais dans un monde alternatif où l'on se connaissait » commence-je.

« Tu parles du passé ?

— Mon passé, Rebekah, pas le tiens. Un des présents que tu aurais pu avoir aujourd'hui » explique-je confusément. Maintenant elle me dévisage comme si j'étais une cinglée échappée de l'asile. « Dans cet autre présent, toi et moi… Toi et moi on se détestait. » Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc. « Toi et ta famille n'étiez pas du tout comme vous l'êtes aujourd'hui, enfin… Je ne connais pas ceux que vous êtes aujourd'hui mais… dans cet autre présent, vous étiez assoiffés de sang, vous tuiez pour le plaisir. Vous avez tuez des amis à moi, de la famille de mes amis et… Bonnie, une de mes amies, a trouvé un moyen de m'envoyer dans le passé pour vous rencontrer et changer le cours des choses.

— Pourquoi toi ?

— A cause de mon lien particulier avec Klaus.

— De ton lien particulier ? Tu viens de dire qu'on a tué des gens, des personnes qui étaient tes amis…

— Mais Klaus… C'était le pire d'entre vous, il faut bien l'avouer…, je ne vais pas mentir mais lui et moi… je ne sais pas…, dès qu'il m'a vu, il m'a voulu.

— Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça me donnait un certain pouvoir sur lui, c'est moi qu'on envoyait en tant que distraction et, à force de passer du temps avec lui, les choses ont changé. Mes sentiments pour lui ont changé. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte avant d'être envoyée dans le passé. Je savais que j'étais attirée par lui mais pas que j'en étais amoureuse. C'était juste impossible à cette époque d'avouer que je l'étais, alors je me suis voilée la face. En arrivant dans le passé, tout un tas de souvenirs se sont créés dans ma tête et… Je vous aimais tellement, enfin, je vous aime tellement.

— Pourquoi ne pas vouloir dire la vérité ?

— J'étais un vampire, comme toi, avant d'être envoyé dans le passé. Ce voyage a fait de moi une humaine et avoir changé le future m'a fait le rester à l'heure actuelle. Pour moi ça a été… un cadeau immense, je sentais de nouveau mon cœur battre, je sentais la chaleur en moi et…

— Et ?

— Je ne veux pas gâcher ce cadeau. Je veux rester humaine. Mais si… Si je suis avec vous, si je me rapproche de nouveau de Klaus… Je sais que je voudrais être à ses côtés et aux vôtres pour toujours.

— Alors tu as choisi ton humanité à ta famille ?

— Je ne suis pas elle, Rebekah ! On m'a inventé une vie, une vie qui s'est logée dans mon cerveau et que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai réellement vécu qu'une infime part de cette vie. Et crois-moi, ça ne m'empêche pas de la chérir de toutes mes forces et ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer de tout mon cœur.

— Et Klaus ? Tu y as pensé ? » attaque-t-elle. « Tu as pensé à la douleur de voir sa femme décédée miraculeusement en vie des siècles plus tard et en tant qu'humaine ? Tu as pensé à la souffrance qu'il a ressentie tous ces siècles sans toi ?

— S'il te plait Rebekah, arrête ! » m'exclame-je en me levant. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de me loger dans ses bras chaque fois que je le vois pour ne plus jamais en partir ? Je l'aime ! D'accord ? Je l'aime autant que je l'ai aimé dans l'autre présent ou que je l'ai fait dans le passé et je l'aimerais toujours. Mais on a eu notre vie, on s'est marié et on a eu un enfant, je dois… Je dois évoluer et avoir ma vie maintenant.

- Et cet enfant ? » rétorque-t-elle. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. « Et Maïa ?

— Maïa ? Elle est… elle est en vie ?

- Oui. Henrik l'a transformé à ses dix-huit ans.

- Henrik ?

- Eh bien… Klaus ne voulait pas le faire pour toi, alors tu imagines bien que pour sa fille se fut de même. Alors comme Henrik et moi sommes son parrain et sa marraine c'était à un de nous de le faire. Mais après avoir échoué avec toi… Je ne pouvais pas le faire. » explique-t-elle, son regard se voilant de tristesse.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

— Je t'ai tuée.

— C'est faux… En étant envoyée dans le passé j'ai été coupé en deux. Quand je suis revenue, la moitié qui est restée dans le passé devait forcément mourir pour qu'elle me revienne, tu comprends ?

— Je ne t'es pas tuée ? » s'enquiert-elle. Je hoche négativement la tête et un poids semble s'enlever instantanément de ses épaules.

« Et… Comment va-t-elle ?

— Cette gamine est une accro du savoir » lâche-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. J'arque un sourcil interrogateur. « Elle aime faire de multiples études dans… tout, en réalité. On lui refait donc de faux papiers fréquemment, puis elle part à l'université et passe un diplôme.

— Comment est-elle ? La dernière image que j'ai d'elle, elle n'a que huit ans… » J'entends ma voix qui se déforme de plus en plus, j'ai une irrésistible envie de pleurer.

Elle me sourit et sort son portable, elle y cherche quelque chose et me le tend. Une image est affichée, celle d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

« Elle a le visage de Klaus » remarque-je en souriant.

« Oui mais ses yeux et cheveux sont définitivement de toi !

— Elle est magnifique. »

Une larme roule sur ma joue, je l'essuie rapidement.

« Elle pourrait venir tu sais.

— Non. Elle fait ses études, laisse-la. Je ne fais plus partie de sa vie maintenant. »

Elle fronce les sourcils en me dévisageant.

« Que me caches-tu, Caroline ?

— Comment ça ?

— Je t'en prie, je te connais ! Déjà que tu arrives à renier Klaus relève du domaine du miracle mais ta fille… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains avec lesquelles je commence à jouer nerveusement

« Caroline » insiste-t-elle. Je les relève dans ses yeux en avouant :

« Depuis que vous êtes arrivés je… Je perds la mémoire. Enfin… Ma mémoire de ma vie antérieur, celle où j'étais avec vous dans le passé.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Bonnie étudie la question.

— Il faut qu'elle trouve !

— Je sais… mais… Je ne veux pas la retrouver, qu'elle s'attache à moi et que je l'oublie, tu comprends ? Je ne sais même pas si je garderais ma mémoire actuelle, imaginons qu'après avoir oublié toute ma vie antérieur, je perde également celle de cette vie-là et que j'en oublie même cette discussion.

— Caroline…

— On ne sait pas, d'accord ? Et je ne briserais pas le cœur de ma fille, même si… Même si ça doit briser le mien, c'est compris ?

— Bien sûr… »


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou !

Chapitre 4 ! Merci de me suivre ENCORE ^^, ça commence à faire un moment et je suis toujours aussi contente de lire vos avis, donc vraiment MERCI !

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'avis, **SEPHMALFOY** je te réponds ici car je n'ai pas pu lire ton adresse mail dans ton message donc je n'ai pas pu te prévenir pour ce chapitre comme tu me l'avais demandé, mais sinon oui il n'y a pas de problème, je veux bien te prévenir par mail, voici la mienne, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un mail pour que j'ai le tiens (il faut enlever les espaces) : Elysouw.D outlook .fr Sinon, pour répondre à tes reviews, je te remercie beaucoup de toutes les gentilles choses que tu as dîtes, ça me touche énormément.

Bonne lecture !

XoXo Lilly x3

* * *

**~ Celui que tu es ~**

**Chapitre 4 : Premier Essai.**

« Eh voilà ! Une vodka-coca pour mademoiselle ! » déclare Rebekah en posant un verre devant moi et s'asseyant sur la chaise d'en face.

« Merci. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé mais comment as-tu fais pour expliquer le fait qu'on traîne toujours ensemble depuis la semaine dernière ?

— J'ai dit que notre Caroline me manquait et qu'en passant du temps avec toi j'avais l'impression de retrouver une partie d'elle et que toi et moi ça avait tout de suite collé. »

Je lui souris, mais en voyant Stefan traverser le Mystic Grill, je perds immédiatement mon sourire, un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahissant.

« Qu'y a-t-il avec Stefan ? Tu le connais ? » s'enquiert-elle.

« Ouai, il était dans mon monde alternatif.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouai…

— Et ?

— Il… Il était mon meilleur ami.

— Voilà une chose étonnante, Stefan n'a pas d'amie fille. À part moi mais il a appris à m'accepter avec le temps, sans oublier qu'il a dû me baiser avant.

— Oh, dans ce monde-là aussi ?

— Pourquoi dans l'autre aussi ?

— Humhum » acquiesce-je.

« Certaines erreurs sont un passage obligatoire.

— On dirait bien.

— Je me serait bien passé de celle-ci.

— Cœur brisé ?

— Eh oui. Mais j'ai guéri t'inquiète pas.

— Et Katherine ?

— Comment ça Katherine ?

— Que fait-elle avec vous ?

— Oh donc elle ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ennemie numéro un de Klaus, il la recherchait pour la tuer.

— Je vois… Eh bien elle est sa meilleure amie à présent et elle est avec Stefan depuis… des siècles. C'est elle qui l'a transformé, puis elle a disparu de la circulation, moment où j'ai couché quelques fois avec Stefan. Puis elle est revenue, ils se sont réconciliés et ne se sont plus quitté.

— Elle n'a jamais été avec Damon ?

— Beurk, non ! » s'exclame-t-elle. Je ris.

« Elle a une fille tu sais, elle s'appelle Nadia, elle l'a transformé à ses vingt ans, elle et Maïa sont inséparables. Pendant que Maïa étudie, Nadia passe par tous les boulots imaginables.

— Je vois. Comment ça s'est passé pour elle ? Tu sais, devenir vampire et tout ça ?

— Eh bien, elle est tombée enceinte, c'était une honte donc elle a été mise dehors, ensuite elle a rencontré Elijah, ils sont tombés amoureux et du coup il l'a transformé et l'a aidé à retrouver sa fille.

— Mais ça s'est terminé.

— Ouai. Elle a trouvé Stefan et est tombée dingue de lui, ça a été dur pour Elijah mais il s'en est remis en comprenant qu'il s'était mis avec elle parce qu'elle lui rappelait Tatia. Tu sais… Un amour aussi fort ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu essais de me dire autre chose ?

— Parce que c'est le cas ! Je sous-entendais que tu ne retrouveras jamais ce que tu as ressenti pour Klaus. Enfin que tu ressens.

— J'aime Jake.

— Bien sûr, je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas le cas, seulement pas de la même façon que tu aimes Klaus.

— Aucune relation n'est pareille.

— Je t'en prie Caroline, c'est comme les desserts. Tu vois tu as ce yaourt nature 0%, tu sais qu'il est bon pour toi et ta santé, mais en face tu as ce délicieux éclair au chocolat alors peu importe combien tu lutte, tu finis par craquer pour l'éclair au chocolat.

— Quelle belle comparaison !

— Effectivement, je dois bien avouer que je suis fière de moi.

— J'ai guéri de Klaus.

— Vraiment ? » rigole-t-elle.

« Oui ! Je l'aimerais toujours, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avant. Je m'en suis remise et j'ai avancé, évolué, tu comprends ?

— Vraiment, donc si tu passais un peu de temps avec lui, ça ne te ferait rien ?

— Évidemment.

— Parfait, parce qu'il m'a confié qu'il allait t'inviter à sortir.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour voir si tu es comme l'autre… Bah l'autre toi et que tu n'es pas… toi, enfin elle. Bref, tu as compris.

— Vaguement.

— Donc si tu n'as rien à craindre tu accepteras.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi j'accepterais un rendez-vous alors que je suis en couple ?

— Vous pouvez être amis.

— Caroline, tu as dit que tout allait bien de ton côté.

— Bien, je vais accepter et je te prouverai que j'ai raison. »

Évidemment, ça prédiction ne tarda pas à arriver. Lorsque je rentre chez moi, un peu plus tard, Klaus est sur le point de repartir de mon porche quand on tombe nez à nez.

« Klaus ? Que fais-tu là ?

— Je viens t'inviter à sortir.

— Tu es au courant que je suis un couple ? » demande-je, me sentant obligée de le préciser.

« Évidemment, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde ici, alors… Tu veux bien ?

— Bien sûr, pas de problème.

— Ce soir ?

— Euh…Non, désolée, avec Jake on fête nos trois ans de relation alors…

— Bien sûr. Demain soir ?

— D'accord. »

Une sonnerie d'alarme se déclenche dans ma tête alors que je le regarde monter dans sa voiture. On est déjà passé par là, on a déjà essayé d'être amis et cela a été un lamentable échec. Espérons que je sois plus forte à présent car je ne peux pas refuser de sortir avec lui, si je le faisais ce serait comme avouer à Rebekah qu'elle a raison. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de dire non… J'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui, même si je sais que c'est mal…

Quand je rentre chez moi, je m'installe devant la télé pendant un peu près une heure avant que Bonnie ne débarque.

« Salut chérie ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec bonne humeur en passant devant moi pour entrer.

« Salut rayon de soleil, qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse aujourd'hui ? » m'enquiers-je. Elle se retourne vers moi, un air fier s'inscrivant sur son visage.

« J'ai trouvé la solution à ton problème de perte de mémoire.

— Vraiment ?

— Tu m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

— A la folie ! Alors, que fait-on ?

— Suis-moi. »

Elle s'assoit par terre en tailleur et me fait signe d'approcher.

« Allonges-toi et pose ta tête ici » dit-elle en tapotant ses jambes.

J'obtempère et elle pose deux doigts de chaque main sur chacune de mes tempes.

« Concentre-toi sur ta vie antérieur et ne penses à rien d'autre. Prête ?

— Prête ! »

Elle commence à parler en latin, ou je ne sais qu'elle autre langue. En gros je ne comprends strictement rien mais je n'essaye pas de le faire et me contente de penser à ma vie antérieur. Klaus, Maïa, Rebekah, Henrik, Elijah, Finn, Esther… Toutes ces personnes qui comptent pour moi. Soudain tout se brouille par un épais nuage noir et une violente douleur prend place, je me mets à hurler de toute mes forces en me débattant. Bonnie me lâche et je reviens brusquement à la réalité, ne me restant qu'une migraine entêtante.

« Ça a marché ? » m'enquiers-je en me redressant, tenant ma tête de ma main droite. Le visage de Bonnie est horrifié.

« Non… Je… Je t'ai provoqué une commotion cérébrale.

— Quoi ?

— En essayant de… ça t'as provoqué une…

— Tu sais c'est supportable, il te faudrait combien de temps pour réussir ? »

La vérité c'est que ce n'était pas supportable.

« Beaucoup trop Caroline…

— C'est-à-dire ?

- J'aurais détruit ton cerveau avant même d'avoir accédé à tes souvenirs… »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc.

« Mais ça devait marcher, non ?

— Théoriquement oui mais le cerveau humain… c'est tellement fragile Caroline.

— Comment je vais faire alors ? » panique-je.

« Je… En entendant que je trouve un moyen de t'aider / une solution on peut ralentir le processus.

— Explicite.

— Ta perte de mémoire fonctionne comme une maladie, tu me suis ?

— Comme si quelque chose dans mon cerveau grignotait mes souvenirs ?

— Tout à fait, comme toutes les maladies neurologiques, du moins c'est ce que je pense.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Si tu buvais du sang de vampire peut-être que cela empêcherait la maladie de se propager, tu comprends ?

— Tu veux que je boive du sang de vampire ?

— Oui, ça guéris.

— Magnifique.

— Fais pas ta chochotte, une gorgée tous les jours devrait suffire » dit-elle. Je soupir, alors elle ajoute : « En plus tu as un vampire à disposition, enfin plutôt une.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer l'idée » ironise-je.

« Pour t'aider j'en suis certaine. »

J'appelle rapidement Rebekah et en moins de 20 minutes elle est devant ma porte me tendant une bouteille d'eau. Seulement celle-ci ne contient pas de l'eau mais un liquide rouge : du sang.

« La prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'un service, ce serait mieux que tu demandes de l'argent, ce n'est pas très agréable de s'extraire du sang.

— Merci Bekah.

— Tout pour toi.

— Et j'en fais quoi de ce truc ? Je le mets dans le frigo et je dis à ma mère que c'est une boisson énergisante ?

— Hey, ce truc c'est mon sang ! Et puis ce ne serait pas complètement un mensonge. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pas besoin de frigo, tu n'as qu'à la mettre sous ton lit. »

Je grimace légèrement et monte directement la mettre sous mon lit, en redescendant je découvre tout un tas de maquillages étalés sur la table basse de salon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-je.

« Ce soir tu as ta soirée d'anniversaire de couple avec Jake, tu te rappel ? » réplique Bonnie. « Tu m'avais demandé de t'aider à te faire belle.

— Oh oui c'est vrai.

— À moins que tu ne veuille plus y aller » suggère Rebekah.

« Bien sûr que je veux et que je vais y aller ! » rétorque-je. Elle hausse les épaules.


End file.
